Twins
by Crystal Manning
Summary: AU. Fred and George were separated at birth. Fred stayed with the Weasleys while George was sent to live with another family. What happens when they reunite at Hogwarts? Chaos will definitely ensue… -On Indefinite Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(aka Chapter One)**

_The Weasley's aren't a rich wizarding family. They live in a small house called the Burrow that doesn't seem to have enough space for the parents and their three sons. But now the space was going to be even more limited, especially since Mrs. Weasley had twins on the way._

_Having twins was a blessing and it was also a problem.__ Their three sons, Charlie who is eight, Bill who is six, and Percy who is two, were looking forward to having more brothers to look after, give advice to, and maybe even manipulate. They loved the idea of having more brothers around that they didn't notice the hushed talks that their parents had that were immediately stopped once they entered the room._

_That was the problem. Arthur and Molly were having an argument over their twins. Arthur said that they should give one up for adoption since they could hardly pay for themselves and their kids. Having two more sons would just make living even harder for them. Molly __strongly disagreed and said that they should keep both twins because they were their sons and she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she had to give one up. She knew that they were in a bind and she knew that it would be harder to get enough money to feed the family but she couldn't give up her sons. She wouldn't give up her sons. She would fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named if it meant she could keep her twins._

_She was too attached to them all ready.__ She spent some of her nights sitting in her chair that had a Rocking Spell on it so she didn't have to rock it herself. She smiled as she rubbed her enlarged stomach and singing softly, knowing that her twin sons that were growing inside of her cold hear her. She also had made matching clothes for them with her knitting needles that she had cast a spell on so the clothes sewed themselves. She had all ready picked out their names._

_Fredrick and George._

_The names just sounded so perfect for her unborn sons.__ She knows all ready that they will be smart and won't hesitate to help their siblings if they are in any trouble at all, especially since Bill, Charlie, and Percy love the twins all ready. The three constantly ask when the twins will come, their eyes filled with hope of their brothers arriving soon. Although Bill and Charlie are older they're so happy they can't seem to understand that they have to wait nine months before their twin brothers got there._

_One morning, while Molly was still thinking of the recent argument she had about giving up one of the twins, she__ felt sharp pain in her stomach and sucked in air, not expecting the pain she felt. She held onto her stomach as she felt her babies kicking and she stared blankly at the wall. She didn't notice when Charlie came in until he rushed to her side._

"_Mommy? What's wrong?" Charlie asked in concern as he placed a hand on his mother's arm._

"_Go get your father, sweetie," Molly responded as she forced a smile. "The babies are coming."_

_Charlie ran off, shouting for Arthur as Molly clenched her eyes shut.__ Arthur was at her side the next instant and was helping her make her way over to the fireplace to help them get to the Hospital by Floo-Network. By the time they got to the Hospital Mrs. Weasley was whisked away to deliver the babies._

_After waiting many seemingly-endless minutes Fred and George Weasley were brought into the wizarding world. It hurt Arthur to look into Fred's or George's face, he couldn't tell which one he was holding. He gave Molly a long look, trying to figure out what her decision was on whether or not to keep both twins._

"_Molly," Arthur said softly. Molly looked back and forth between the baby in her arms, the baby in his arms, and her husbands face rapidly. She took a shaky breath before kissing the forehead of the baby in her arms._

"_We have to do whatever we can to put our children first," Molly said slowly. "__And I feel that we can give more to the kids if…" she took a shuddering breath as a tear leaked out of the corner of her eyes. "We give one of the twins up."_

_Arthur nodded in understanding before calling for a nurse to come in. They told her the situation and she looked back and forth between Arthur and Molly as if begging them to reconsider. Molly gave her a pointed look before the Nurse accepted the baby that Arthur was holding out to her. She told them that, as soon as the baby was healthy enough to leave, she would send him by Floo-Powder to a couple that she saw fit enough to raise him._

"_May I hold him one last time?" Molly asked as she handed the bundle that was in her arms to Arthur before the Nurse gave the other boy back to her. She looked down and saw that the baby had a confused look on his face and his blue eyes also showed his confusion. "I'm sorry George, but I know that your new family will be able to take care of you in the ways that I can't. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will. No matter what."_

_With tears falling down her face, Mrs. Weasley gave George to the Nurse. She shut her eyes and flinched when she heard the door close behind the Nurse. The sound of the door closing wasn't what made her cry harder._

_It was the sound of her heart breaking…_


	2. Fred Weasley

**Chapter Two – Fred Weasley**

Pounding footsteps were heard throughout the Burrow followed by maniacal laughter and screams that were a mixture of fear and anger. If someone visited the Burrow frequently they would've been used to this. But if someone was visiting for the first time in their life then they would be too uncomfortable to come back. Why? It was all because of Fred Weasley.

Fred was born on the first of April, eleven years ago. Molly thought that being born on April Fools Day was the only reason he grew into playing pranks and pulling tricks on his brothers and sister as he grew up. Because he constantly got in trouble for them he learned how to create an 'innocent' look that got him out of trouble a couple of times. Because of his pranks and tricks Molly and Arthur learned how to stop Fred before he did anything, most times. But a couple of times he was trickier than they thought.

"FREDRICK WEASLEY!"

Fred gulped as he whirled around to try and find out where his mother was so he could escape in a different route. His nine-year-old brother, Ron, was grinning at him with tear stained cheeks as Fred look around in fear. He was about to run towards the stair case when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt.

"Fred, what did you do to Ron now?" Molly asked as she kept a firm grip on his collar.

"Nothing, Mum!" He responded in an innocent tone. "I didn't even touch him!"

"Mummy, he turned my bear into a spider!" Ron whined as he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. Fred closed his eyes, waiting for a punishment, but was surprised when he saw a smile on Molly's face and a glimmer in her eye.

"You're starting to scare me, Mum," Fred said as a confused look crossed his face.

"Fred, exactly how did you turn your brother's bear into a spider?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she slowly let go of Fred's collar.

"Umm…I just picked up your wand, pointed it at the bear, and through really hard on turning it into a spider," Fred responded slowly. He and Ron shared a confused look as Molly let go of Fred's collar and rushed off, saying something about sending a letter to Arthur.

"I hate you!" Ron snapped as he glared, trying to look fierce.

Fred just snorted as he ruffled Ron's hair and said, "The feeling's mutual, git. Merlin, you're such a cry baby!"

"I am not!" Ron protested as he stomped his foot. "Just...stay away from me!"

"With pleasure, prat!"

Rolling his eyes, Fred stomped his way out to the backyard. The bewitched furniture jumped out of his way as he stormed out of the house. He looked up and instantly relaxed when he saw his only sister, Ginny, swinging on the swing. Her red hair, which was a common Weasley trait, flew behind her as she swung forward. Out of all of his siblings Ginny was his favorite one, for many reasons, but the biggest one was because he could trust her when he told her something personal. She was really smart for her age and she gave him great advice. Some of the tricks he played were suggestions that Ginny had given him and, in return, he never pranked her.

"Hey Gin," Fred greeted her as he walked over to her. She looked up and smiled brightly at him as her brown eyes started to shine.

"Hey Freddy," she said as he sat down close to her, but not close enough to get hit by her. She took one look at the expression on his face and dragged her feet on the ground to stop. "What's up?"

"For once I didn't get in trouble for turning something of Ickle Ronnykins into a spider," he responded, shock still evident in his voice. "Mum wasn't mad; she seemed….happy about it."

"I think I know why," Ginny said as she took a quick look at the house before returning her gaze to him. "You just turned eleven. And you know what happens to witches and wizards who turn eleven. You get to go to Hogwarts." She let out a sigh as she started swinging again. "You're lucky. I still have to wait three years before I get to go."

"And you're just saying that because you know you're going to miss me," Fred said as he stood and started to push his sister.

"Mhm," she agreed with a nod.

"Well, I'll write you everyday and I'll send you back some things. And you can give me ideas on how to prank Ronny when I come back."

"Being home without you would be boring," Ginny whined. "The only person I have to talk to would by Ronald and he's…"

"A git? A prat? A–" Fred started to list off but Ginny's giggle caused him to stop and smile. He's been looking forward to going to Hogwarts ever since he learned that he was part of a wizarding family and that he would go once he turned eleven. The only reason he didn't want to go was because he couldn't take Ginny with him. Fred was lonely as he grew up in the Burrow. He had Bill, Charlie, and Percy to talk to, but he didn't like talking to them or playing with them because they would put him down in one way or another. So he picked up tricks and pranks to pay them back for belittling him and he became somewhat addicted to the rush of his pranks and tricks working. When Ron was born and as they grew up he was hoping that he could have a partner in crime, someone who would end up enjoying the tricks as much as he did. Instead he started playing tricks on Ron too. But once Ginny was born he knew when he first saw her that she would always be there for him and that he could trust her with anything. They've become really close as they grew up because, to Fred, Ginny was his second half.

The rest of that day Molly was practically floating as she went around saying how she was going to have another son going to Hogwarts. Fred received his Hogwarts letter at dinner that night, saying all the materials he needed and he felt his heart sink. The books and things he needed wasn't going to be cheap and he knew that their family weren't exactly the richest wizarding family in the world. He thought that he wouldn't be able to go because of their money problem but Molly reassured him that he would be going. For the next couple of weeks he's been begging his parents to take him to go school shopping but they always told him to wait until they got extra money.

Ginny was sulking through the house but Ron seemed to be happier than usual. He and Ginny fought a lot recently because of Fred's leaving, which ended up with Ginny in tears and the sound of her bedroom slamming. She couldn't accept the fact that Fred was going to leave her behind as he went to school.

Finally the day came when Molly and Arthur took Fred to Diagon Alley. They traveled by Floor powder, which Fred couldn't stand, before they stepped out and into the wizarding shopping district. Fred's eyes got about three times bigger than normal size when he saw all of the shops and the witches and wizards that were around.

"Wow," was all he got out before Molly and Arthur lead him to a clothing store. He had to stand with his arms out as the man measured him and shoved a set of robes into his arms. From there they went to the bookstore and he helped his parents find the books that he needed. After that they got his cauldron and then they split up so Fred went into Ollivander's alone. "Hello?" He called as he cautiously walked into the store who's walls were lined with boxes. He took a step back when a man came sliding over on a ladder.

"I was wondering when I'd see another Weasley," Mr. Ollivander, the owner of the wand shop, said with a smile as he got down and stepped up to the desk. "Now, which one are you?"

"Fred Weasley, sir," he responded slowly, wondering how he knew that he was a Weasley.

"Ah," was all he said before he turned around and searched the shelves. He pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a wand. "Holly, 6 ½ inches, a dragon heartstring as a core," he said as he held it out to Fred, who grasped it. "Give it a wave."

Shrugging, Fred flicked the wand and flinched when there was a loud band and some boxes went falling to the floor.

"No no," Mr. Ollivander muttered as he took the wand out of Fred's hands and replaced it with a different one. "Yew, 7 inches, unicorn hair." Once again Fred gave it a flick and this time there were random explosions around his feet that caused him to jump around to make sure he didn't hurt his feet. "Definitely not," he said under his breath as he took the wand out of Fred's hands. He took a long look at Fred as Fred's eyes shifted nervously under his gaze.

"Excuse me sir, but why are you staring at me?" Fred asked.

"A couple of hours ago I gave a wand to someone who looked exactly like you," Mr. Ollivander said slowly. "Do you have a twin brother?"

"No," Fred responded as he looked at Mr. Ollivander in confusion. "I have a couple of older brothers, a younger brother, and a younger sister, but no twin."

"I see," Mr. Ollivander said before moving into the back room. He came back out a couple minutes later and handed Fred the wand. "Mahogany, 7 ½ inches, phoenix feather."

Once Fred held the wand he felt a tingling feeling run from his fingertips, up his arm, and spread through his body. He gave it a wave and he grinned when a small stream of fire came out of the end and twisted until a W was hanging in the air. Excited, Fred paid the man and left the store. As he ran to meet his parents at the broom shop he passed by a store that was selling quills. He turned and saw a red haired boy standing with a blond haired girl who was tugging on his sleeve.

"Georgie, we have to go, Mummy's waiting," the young girl said as she tugged harder.

"All right, Aly, I'm coming," the boy said with a laugh as he turned and took the girl's hand. The boy looked up and Fred gasped. Witches and wizards passed in front of them and went they were out of the way the boy and girl were gone.

"Wicked," Fred muttered as he continued to make his way to where his parents were. "That boy looked just like me! I wonder who he is."


	3. George Henderson

**Chapter 3 – George Henderson**

"Aly. Aly, where are you?" A red haired boy asked as he walked down a hallway. He brushed his red hair out of his blue eyes as he continued searching. "I'm going to get you, Aly!" He threatened although a smile was on his face. He paused as he heard giggling coming from his left so he quietly snuck into the bedroom. He saw a small foot sticking out from under the bed. "Hmmm, I wonder where Aly is. Maybe…HERE!" Aly giggled as the boy pulled Aly out from under the bed and started to tickle her.

"It's about time you found me, George," Aly said with a huge grin. Alyson Henderson, aka Aly, always looked up to her big brother, George. He always had time to play with her, talk to her, and just be around her, unlike her other brother, Jason, who treated them both badly and had nothing but malicious things to say to them.

Because of Jason, George constantly felt like he didn't belong in the family. His parents kept telling him not to believe that but it never left his mind. He constantly felt like he was half there; like there was another part of him out there somewhere that he didn't know about.

George took Aly's small hand in his before walking out of the room and led her back into the living room. Aly immediately sat down on the couch and went to watch TV while George opened the sliding glass door that led to the sun room. George always spent his free time there, gazing out at the forest behind their house, thinking about the dreams that haunted his memory.

Sometimes his dreams were so vivid he didn't want to forget it so he wrote it down. When he a face or an object appeared in his dreams more than once he would draw a picture to go along with it. That's what had his mind in a knot of confusion for house on end. Recently the only thing he has been drawing were pictures of himself and he wanted to know why he kept seeing himself in his dream if his dreams were always from his point of view.

"Hey, what's that?" Aly asked suddenly, which caused George to jump. She was pointing out the window and a curious look was on her face. George followed the direction her finger was pointing and saw something in the air, flying towards them, getting bigger and bigger by the second. "It's going to hit the window! Georgie, open it!"

George did as he was told, leaned forward, and opened the window. The object went zooming past them and crashed into the sliding glass door. George winced before rushing over and picking up the owl. He noticed that a note was in its beak and gently pried it out as Aly went to go find their mother.

"What's this?" He muttered to himself as he flipped the envelope over. He usually never got mail and he was amazed to see that his name was on the front. It was in green ink and the envelope was sealed with a Hogwarts stamp. "Hogwarts? But that's–" His voice trailed off as he hurried to rip open the letter. His eyes widened as he reread the letter three times.

"See, Mummy? The owl's hurt," Aly said as she pointed to the owl that was perched on George's shoulder. He hadn't noticed that it transferred to his shoulder once he took the envelope out of his beak. "George, what's wrong?"

"Mum, I got a letter," George said slowly as he handed it over. "A letter to Hogwarts, that Wizarding School. Am I really a wizard, Mum?"

"I knew this day was going to come soon," Mrs. Henderson said with a small sigh. "Yes son, you are a wizard."

"But…how? I mean, you and Dad and Jason and Aly, you don't seem like witches and wizards to me," George said as he blinked in surprise.

"That's because we're not, but that doesn't mean that you can't be a wizard," Mrs. Henderson told him as she kissed his cheek. "We can go shopping for your school things first thing tomorrow."

"Ok, Mum," George said as he gently removed the owl from his shoulder. "Can you take a look at him, please?"

"Of course," Mrs. Henderson said before taking the owl and leaving the Sun Room.

"You're going to a wizarding school?" Aly asked as she grabbed George's arm in excitement. "This means you can do magic! Can you make a rabbit appear from a hat? Can you make a pigeon disappear?"

"I think…it's a different type of wizard, Aly," George told her. "I read a little bit about the school somewhere. The students learn how to use magic to defend themselves from other wizards who use their magic for evil."

"Evil?" Aly gasped before grabbing George's arm. "You can't go, Georgie! You can't! What if you get hurt?"

"Aly, don't worry. No one attacks anyone else at the school, it's against the rules," George said with a laugh. "I looked it all up."

"Ok…" Aly said with a sigh as George ruffled her hair.

When Mr. Henderson heard the news about George being a wizard he hugged his son and asked him to tell them everything he knew about the school. Mrs. Henderson and Aly stood by, smiling brightly, but Jason had a sour look on his face, which didn't surprise George at all. If anything, this gave Jason a reason to hate George more than he all ready did.

Jason would go around with a big smile, happy that George was leaving the house. His attitude made Aly angry with him and not speak to him at all. She became really clingy to George, not that he minded. She even begged to go with him when he, Mrs. Henderson and Mr. Henderson went to buy his school things the next day. Jason urged them to take her, because he didn't want to be with a moping little girl all day long.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" Aly commented as she ran down the front steps of Gringotts bank and looked around the area as witches and wizards walked the cobblestone streets.

"It really is," George agreed as he looked into a store that was selling broomsticks. "Mum, I'm going to go get my wand, all right?" He said as he turned to her.

"Ok, Aly, come with us sweetheart," Mrs. Henderson said as she held out her hand. Aly gave George a wave before taking her mother's hand. "We'll meet…at the robe shop."

"Ok, see you, Mum," George said with a wave before he made his way down the street. He glanced in at different shop windows along the way before looking up at a sign. He recognized a wand on it and smiled faintly before walking inside. He glanced around at the boxes that lined the walls before turning to the man who was behind the desk and who was staring at him. "Ummm, excuse me sir, but why are you staring at me?"

"Red hair, freckles," the man said to himself. "He must be a Weasley but…he doesn't appear as once at the same time?"

"What?" George asked.

"Nothing, my lad," Mr. Ollivander responded as he smiled at George. "Try this wand. Yew, 5 inches, unicorn hair," he said as he handed the wand to George. He held it in his fingers and inspected every inch of it before waving it. There was a loud bang as George started to cough and smoke started to billow out of his mouth. "No, no. Try this one. Hawthorn, 6 ½ inches, dragon heartstring." George, once again, took the wand and looked the whole thing over before giving it a wave. This time he dropped the wand as he cried out in shock and saw a small burn mark on his palm. "Definitely not." Mr. Ollivander took back the wand before moving to the back. He finally came out with a wand and held it out to George. "Mahogony, 6 inches, phoenix feather." Once George gripped it a tingling feeling filled him and made it feel like he was floating on air. When he gave his wand a wave a thin stream of fire shot out and twisted until it made the letter A in the air.

George paid for the wand and rushed off to find his parents. Once he found them they told him that they had to go find something and that he should keep an eye on Aly. George agreed, taking Aly's hand, and they went off to find a place to get something to eat. They went into a candy shop and Aly's eyes got about three times bigger than normal.

George had to buy her a large lollipop just to get her out of the store as he went to find a couple of quills to buy. He picked a couple out and told Aly how they were used and the owner let her try one out. She accidentally spilled the ink bottle onto the paper when she tried to write her name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to get ink on you," Aly apologized as they left the store and George tried to get the ink off of his hand.

"It's all right, Aly, it was just an accident," he said before he stopped to gaze at a quill that had a mixture of black, brown, and gray feathers. He stood admiring it for a goof two minutes before Aly tugged his hand to get him moving.

"Georgie, we have to go, Mummy's waiting," Aly said as she tugged harder.

"All right, Aly, I'm coming," George said with a laugh as he turned and took the girl's hand. "So, did you enjoy your day?"

"I did, and I'm going to miss you so much," Aly said as she hugged him. George just smiled as he ignored the pang of guilt that was in his heart. Could he leave her with Jason?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to update. I hope you all liked this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, if you read this, please leave a comment telling me if you liked it or not.**


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter Four - The Hogwarts Express**

"Ginny, why're you crying?" Fred asked as he walked into his sister's room. She was sitting on her bed with her head titled so her fiery red hair covered her face. She sniffed as he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She immediately turned so she buried her head in the crook of her neck. "Ah Gin, you know I'll come back."

"Why can't you take me with you?" She sobbed. "It'll be boring without you here." Fred just stayed quiet as he rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down. She pulled away and noticed a wet stain on his shoulder. "Sorry," she said in an apologetic tone as she wiped her eyes.

"No harm done," Fred said with a smile. "Gin, you know I can't take you with me. I promised that I'll write you every day and I'll send things back."

"But it's not the same!"

"It's all I can do for ya, Gin. You knew that I would leave anyway and you were fine before, why can't you accept it now?"

"You're my best friend, Fred," she responded as she looked up at him with big eyes. "When you're gone I won't have anyone to talk to, won't have anyone to play with."

"Well, there's Ron," Fred pointed out. Ginny gave him a horrified look and he chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that's a bad idea." He paused and said, "Well, you're coming with me to King's Cross, that's the train station, and you can see me off, ok? Will that keep you happy for a while?"

"Yeah," Ginny responded as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "C'mon, let's get down there before Mum has a row."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that before I left," Fred agreed with a laugh as the two stood. Fred hunched over so Ginny could get onto his back. He carried her down into the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him by his trunks along with Charlie's and Percy's trunks. "Mum, Dad, can Ginny come with us to the station?"

"Absolutely not!" Mrs. Weasley said as she shook her head and placed her hands on her hips.

"Molly, I think you should let her come," Mr. Weasley said to her in a soft tone.

"Arthur, she could get lost in the Muggle crowd! She could get onto the train by accident. No! I forbid her to go!"

"Mum, please," Fred begged as he put Ginny down on the ground but took her hand. "Just this once. Please Mum? It won't be the same if Ginny wasn't there to see me off."

Mr. Weasley and Fred both gave her begging looks as Ginny chewed on her bottom lip. Percy had his nose buried in a book and Charlie had his arms crossed, waiting for his parents' decision. Mrs. Weasley has a look on her face as she battled thoughts in her head. Finally she sighed and said, "Stay with me at _all_ times."

"YAY!" Fred and Ginny cheered in unison.

The two put Fred's things into the car before sliding into the backseat. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had to get Ron to go with them because he couldn't stay at home by himself. They talked excitedly the whole way to King's Cross, which ended up getting on Percy's and Charlie's nerves, especially Ron's griping about having to go with them.

When they entered the station Ron and Ginny were jostled around for being so small and people couldn't see them that well but Mr. and Mrs. Weasley helped them navigate through the crowds. Fred stared in amazement and shocked when Percy and Charlie went through the gate to get the to train station and he had to go with Ginny. Partly because he was afraid and partly because he didn't want her out of his sight.

"Wow," Fred, Ginny, and Ron gasped as they looked up at the large scarlet and black train. A sign above them read HOGWARTS EXPRESS and smoke billowed out of it. Up and down the platform parents were hugging their kids and giving them last minute instructions.

"We have to hurry if we want Fred to get on the train," Charlie said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Bye Charlie," Ginny said as she reached her hands out to him. He picked her up and spun her around as he hugged her. She giggled as he put her back down and ruffled her hair. "Bye Percy," she said as she gave him a short hug as he patted her on the head. "Bye Freddy, I'm going to miss you so much," Ginny said as she gave him a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you too," Fred said as he kissed her forehead. "Give Ron trouble for me," he added as he grinned wickedly as Ron hid behind Mrs. Weasley.

"Be good, Fred," Mr. Weasley said as he ruffled his hair.

"Don't get into trouble!" Mrs. Weasley added as she kissed his cheek.

"Muuuuum!" Fred said as he wiped his cheek as he looked around to make sure no one saw that. "I'll send you a letter once I get there," he added before climbing onto the train. He waved before searching for a place to sit. It took him two minutes before he found a compartment that only had one other person in it. "Hey, I'm Fred," he greeted the boy as he sat down.

"Lee Jordan," the African American replied as they shook hands. "I heard that there's a poltergeist that loves to play tricks on people. Throwing water balloons, dungbombs, things like that."

"Wicked!" Fred said with an approving grin.

"Ok, I think that's everything," George said as he closed his trunk and looked at the pile of things that was close to his doorway.

"You're forgetting something," Aly pointed out as she appeared next to him.

"I did?" He asked as he looked over his list once more. "What did I forget? I have my books, my cauldron, my wand, my clothes. What else is there?" He asked as he looked down at Aly's innocent face.

"Me," she replied as if it were obvious.

"Aly," George said with a chuckle as he kneeled so they were eyelevel. "You know I can't bring you with me."

"I know," she admitted with a sigh. "But I'm going to miss you so much. Who's going to keep Jason from picking on me? Who's going to stop him from taking my things? Who's going to-?"

"Aly," George interrupted her. "Mom and Dad will still be here to make sure he doesn't do anything to you. If he bothers you at any time just send me a message and I'll think of something to do to get him back, ok?"

"I'm going to miss you Georgie," Aly mumbled as she buried her face into his shoulder. He kissed the side of her head as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"George, it's time to go!" Mr. Henderson yelled from the kitchen.

"Be a good little girl while I'm gone, ok?" George said as he pushed Aly's hair back out of her face. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He gave her a kiss on the forehead before ruffling her hair and standing. "Hey, do I see a tear? You're a big girl, right?"

"Right!" Aly said as she wiped away her tears and smiled. "Bye Georgie, have fun and make a lot of new friends."

"I'll try," he said with a smile before grabbing his things and pulling them out of the room. Mr. Henderson carried the trunk down as George picked up the cage that held his owl, Artemis. He gave Aly one last wave before following his dad down the stairs and out the front door of the house.

The car ride was quiet except for Artemis hooting. George tried to shush him but he continued making noise. The family got to the station with fifteen minutes left to get on the train. When George showed them the ticked to Platform 9 ¾ Mr. and Mrs. Henderson looked at him strangely until he explained how to get on the platform.

"I researched the school," he said to their blank stares.

"How?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Umm...with this book," George responded as he pulled out his copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ "I read the whole thing four times so I know a lot about the school and things that are associated with it." Mr. Henderson helped George put his thing son the train. A couple of seconds later the train whistled so he turned to his parents and said, "Well, I guess this is it."

"Don't forget to write," Mrs. Henderson as she bent to give George a big hug as Mr. Henderson ruffled his hair.

"Everyday," he responded as he smiled under his parents' gaze. He climbed onto the train and waved before he started to find his way to an empty compartment. It filled up surprisingly fast and the only place he could fit in was one filled with girls. "Ummm, is it all right if I sit here?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

"Of course," an African American girl said as she moved her things over so he could sit down. "I'm Angelina by the way. And these are my friends Melanie and Ricky," she said as she motioned to the two other girls.

"I'm George," he said with another shy smile as he pushed his red hair out of his face. Melanie giggled as Ricky elbowed her in the side. George looked out the window and saw a little red haired girl waving at him. He looked back in confusion before hesitantly raising his hand and waving back. He then dropped it and turned his attention to Ricky who was talking about her Summer learning about how people make brooms.

_'Who was that girl?'_


	5. The Sorting

**Chapter Five – The Sorting**

_**FRED'S POV**_

"WOW!" I gasped as Lee and I stared up at the castle that would be our new home as we rode in the boats that were taking us across the lake. It was bigger than I thought it would be. Lights came out of every window and illuminated the lake with sparkling light. "We get to live _here_!? This is _wicked_!"

"I wonder if there's anything living in this lake," Lee said as he looked over the side of our boat.

"Maybe we can find something to put in someone's drink," I said with a grin as I looked over the edge. I peered close to the water and I swore I saw something slither by. "Hey Lee, come look at his," I said as I swatted his arm to get his attention. "I think there's a snake in the water."

"What? Let me see," he said as he rushed to my side of the boat, causing it to rock slightly. I pointed so he leaned closer to the water. I laughed to myself as I reached my hand into the water and pulled out a hunk of seaweed and shook it so it looked like a snake. He shrieked and fell back as I burst out laughing.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" I laughed as I pointed at his face as he shook his head to get water off of his face.

"Sod off," Lee snapped as he squeezed each dreadlock so water fell out. I just chuckled as the boat hit the other side of shore and I jumped off. Lee scowled at me as I grinned innocently and we stood waiting for the other students to join us on the bank. Hagrid stood by and waited for everyone else to crowd on the bank before leading us up a small flight of stairs and into the castle.

"A professor will come by 'n' lead you the res' o' the way," Hagrid said as he stopped us on the stairs. He gave a wave as he walked away, lantern swinging. I gave Lee a questioning look and he just shrugged. Some students started talking to each other while others looked around the stairs case we were standing on and looked out the windows of the lake until doors opened and a woman in emerald green robes and red hair up in a chignon walked out.

"I am Professor McGonagall and welcome to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said as she looked at us all. "In a few minutes you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. Those houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. When you are sorted into your houses the members in your houses are like your family and your house is your home. You get points awarded to your houses by doing good things. Any rule breaking and you loose points." She looked at us all as she let the words sink in. "Wait here." She turned on her heel and went back into the doors.

"What house do you think you're going to get in?" I asked Lee as we waited for Professor McGonagall to come back.

"I don't know," Lee responded. "Anything but Slytherin is fine. I don't think I'll be in Ravenclaw though, I'm not that smart. How about you?"

"Gryffindor, for sure," I said with a smile. "My whole family has been in that house. I don't know what Mum'll do if I was sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"What about Slytherin?"

"Don't even joke about that."

"Follow me," was all Professor McGongall said before turning and going back into the Great Hall. After a good deal of shuffling Lee and I got in line and followed the other First Years into the Great Hall. I glanced up in awe and saw that the ceiling was indeed enchanted like my brother's told me. It resembled the starry night sky; even the moon was on the ceiling shining down on us. I almost crashed into the student ahead of me when Professor McGonagall started talking about being sorted.

"We have to put a hat on our heads?" Lee asked. "What's that going to do?"

Before I could respond my eyes widened as the seam in the hat opened and a voice floated out. The hat chanted a long poem about the four houses which made me realize that I really wanted to be in Gryffindor. I wasn't smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff seemed too…easy to me, and there was no bloody way I was going to be in Slytherin. I'd be banished from my family and Ginny would _never_ speak to me again.

"Alsop, Peter."

"Great, they call people up alphabetical by last name," I sighed as I rolled my eyes. "If we're in the same house, save me a seat please?"

"Of course," Lee responded as he patted my shoulder. "But if you're in a different house than me, I won't forget to talk to you sometimes."

"You're a great friend, you know that?" I asked as I crossed my arms and gave him a hard look.

"That's what I'm here for," Lee responded with a smile as I sighed and rolled my eyes. I looked up at the person sitting on the stool and blinked rapidly. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the stool again but the boy was gone.

'_I must be going mental!'_

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

"So they call people up alphabetically," I noted as Peter got onto the stool, his legs were shaking and he kept twisting his hands. "Good thing my last name starts with an 'H'."

"What house do you think you'll be in, George?" Ricky asked as she turned to look at me.

"I don't know, personally I want to be in Ravenclaw," I responded. "My Mum always said that I was a bright kid so Ravenclaw is the only thing that works for me. How about you?"

"Gryffindor, definitely," Ricky responded. "They're brave, noble, and they have the best colors in the whole school." She laughed as she added, "Hey, if you were in Gryffindor, the colors would go well with your hair."

"Yeah, all I have to do is change part of it to gold and I can be the house mascot," I agreed with a laugh.

"Hey George, how come they're staring at you?" Angelina asked as she nudged me in the side. I followed where she was pointing and saw two red heads looking back at me. They said something to each other before turning their attention away. "Have you seen them before?"

"Never," I responded as I shook my head.

"They were looking at you like they knew you."

"I know, that's the strange part." I turned my attention as Melanie went to go sit on the stood. She was biting her lip as Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head. I could hear a little bit about what the hat was saying before it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Angelina and Ricky cheered for Melanie as she waved at them and went to go join her table. She seemed livelier now that she wasn't in the center of everyone's attention.

"What if we're all split up?" Ricky suddenly asked as she grabbed Angelina's arm. "What if we aren't in the same houses?"

"Then we'll have to deal with the separation," Angelina said as she pried Ricky's fingers off of her arm. "It's not like we won't see each other during the school day. And I read that we have classes together so we'd be able to see each other then."

"Gregory, Victoria."

"That's me!" Ricky said as she jumped up and down in excitement. I chuckled as she walked quickly towards the hat, managing to fall over and hitting her knee on the stone steps as the hall burst out laughing. She quickly got back to her feet and sat down on the stool, eyes shining before the brim of the hat shaded her face.

"How did you ever meet a girl like Ricky?" I asked as a smile slid onto my face.

"I've known her since forever," Angelina said with a chuckle. "I could never get rid of her so eventually we became friends." She and I applauded when it was announced that Ricky would be in Ravenclaw. She shot Angelina an apologetic look and Angelina just smiled in understanding.

"Henderson, George."

It's like time slowed down when Professor McGonagall called my name. I took deep breaths before slowly walking up the stairs and sitting down on the stool. For a split second I swear I saw my face staring back at me before everything was dark.

"You look like a Weasley but your name is different."

The voice was in the back of my head.

'_Weasley? What's a Weasley?' _I thought.

"That's not important, you'll know soon enough. Now, where to put you. You're as bright and cunning as the Ravenclaws but you're courageous and nobles as the Gryffindor's. Two houses, one student. Better be…GRYFFINDOR!"

The muffled cheers were suddenly audible as the hat was lifted off of my head. I stared out at the spot where I swore I saw my face before but the person wasn't there. I got off of the stool and sat down at the table. I glanced up and noticed that the two red heads from before were staring at me and whey they saw me looking they turned their heads away again.

"Why do they keep looking at me?" I muttered to myself. I glanced up to see if Angelina went when she suddenly dropped down next to me. "That was fast?"

"The hat barley touched my head before it called out that I was supposed to be in Gryffindor," she said with a smile. I turned around to see who was going next when my eyes rested on the red head from before. _'Turn around. Turn around.'_ As if reading my mind the boy turned around and our eyes locked.

Same red hair.

Same freckles.

Same eyes.

Same face.

'_What's going on here!?'_


	6. Fred Meets George

**Chapter Six – Fred Meets George**

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

"Angelina, look," I said as I shook her shoulder and pointed. She looked at me before following where my finger was pointing with my eyes. I stared, flabbergasted, when I saw that the boy was gone.

"George, are you feeling ok?" She asked as she looked at me in concern. "Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No," I said as I shook my head. "I thought I saw…"

"Saw what?" She pressed.

"This is going to sound weird," I said with a sigh before I started my story. "But when I first went to Diagon Alley I saw this boy who looked _exactly like me_. But the next second he was gone. And just a couple of seconds ago I saw him when I turned to see who was going to get sorted next. Do you think that's strange?"

"Well–" Angelina started but was interrupted when the Headmaster, who was introduced as Professor Dumbledore, started to speak. I tired to understand the words that he was saying but I was distracted when food suddenly appeared on the table. I exchanged a grin with her before we started to eat. I haven't eaten food this good in a while. The Pumpkin Juice reminded me of the kind that Mum and I used to make together and I found myself missing my family a little bit. Any thoughts of my clone left my head as I ate as much as my stomach could handle, but I made room for more when the desert appeared. Halfway through some girls started screaming when spiders came out of her Pumpkin Pastie. I laughed when I realized what happened, that was a pretty impressive trick, I had to admit.

Finally Professor Dumbledore explained the rules of the school and what places were off-limits to the students. I felt tired by the time we were gathered to follow the Prefects to our dormitories. I suddenly felt wide awake when I noticed that it was one of the red haired boys who constantly looked at me through dinner. I looked around to try and see if I could find my clone but I was shoved forward along with the other Gryffindor First Years.

I was amazed to see the moving pictures up close and to know that the staircase could change by itself, like it had a mind of its own. The Prefect stopped at a picture of a Fat Lady and said the password that made the picture swing forward. We followed him into a large room where there were couches, chairs, and a roaring fire place along with pictures all over the walls.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room. Boys, your dormitory is upstairs to your left. Girls, the same to your right. You will find that everything you need has all ready been taken up there," the Prefect said. I was about to follow the other First Years up to the dormitories when I was grasped by the shoulder and held back. I struggled to get out of the person's grasp and to turn around to try and see who held me as the Common Room slowly emptied.

"I knew it!" I turned and felt my eyes widen when my eyes locked with my clone's. "I knew I wasn't imagining things," he said as a smile came to his face. I just stared at him in confusion. _'How could he be smiling at a time like this?'_"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley," he said as he stuck out his hand. I stared at it before hesitating and grasping it. I pulled my hand away when I felt a shock in my hand. Fred must've felt the same because he was staring at his hand.

"I'm George," I blurted out, causing him to look up at me. "George Henderson."

"Yeah, I know, I saw you getting sorted," Fred said with a nod. "So, are you my clone? Or did I get hit on the head too hard?"

"I'm not your clone," I said as I shook my head. "At least, I'm pretty sure I'm not your clone. How do we know you're not mine?"

"Because I'm better looking?" Fred guessed. I laughed a little and the smile returned to his face.

"But that can't be the real outcome to our predicament," I said as I crossed my arms and let out a sigh. I noticed the blank look on Fred's face so I cleared it up by saying, "That can't be the real solution to this problem."

"Who ever said this was a problem?" Fred asked. "Do you know how many pranks I can pull if there's two of me? I'd be able to double my prank pulling speed."

"Fred, will you please pay attention to the situation at hand?" I asked in exasperation. We stayed silent as thoughts whirled through my head. "Wait a second, when's your birthday?"

"Why?" Fred asked.

"Just tell me."

"April 1st, 1978," he responded. "Why? How's this important?"

"Because that's when I was born," I responded as I crossed the Common Room and plopped down in a chair. "At least, that's what my Mum told me. She could have been lying, although I don't understand why she would have."

"George," Fred said slowly. "Think about it. We were both born on April 1st, or so we're told. We both have red hair, freckles, the same eyes, and practically the same face. There's only one explanation for this."

"We're not clones!" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"No, you twit," Fred shot back. "We're, like, family or something."

"Twins you mean?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. The thought wasn't completely crazy; it would make sense about why those two other boys were looking at me. They probably thought I was Fred. And that one red-head at the station, she probably thought I was Fred too.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "But that brings up one question."

"Why we were separated?" I asked.

"Ok, how do you keep doing that?"

"What? Say your thoughts?"

"Yes! Arrgh, stop it!"

I smiled a little as Fred glared at me. I let out a sigh before responding, "If we are twins, which is a great possibility, then there had to be a good reason as to why we were split up."

"Maybe we could ask our parents," Fred suggested before letting out a loud yawn. "Anyway, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Hey, want to sit with me and my friend tomorrow? I could introduce you to my brothers. Er…"

"I get your point, Fred," I said with a chuckle. "That would be cool. I'll introduce you to my friends too."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

I titled my head back and let out a long sigh. I expected to come here and get an education, not a new brother. Boy, my year was off to an…unexpected start, only makes me want to figure out where it's headed.

* * *

**If any of you like the way I write please check out my other Harry Potter story called **_**I Solemnly Swear That I am Up to No Good**_**. Thanks. Leave a comment.**


	7. Whispers in the Night

**Chapter Seven - Whispers in the Night**

**_GEORGE'S POV_**

I didn't know how long I was sitting in front of the fire but it occurred to me how late it was when I heard a couple of owls hooting. I sighed a little before going up to where my bed was located and it didn't surprise me when I found out that I was sleeping in the same room as Fred. I thought it over in my mind if I should ask him what was on my mind all night and I decided to ask in less than three seconds. I tiptoed over to his four-poster bed, making sure not to wake up the other snoring boys.

"Fred," I whispered as I shook him lightly. I made a face when he gave out a loud snore that sounded like a...that pink animal, a pig I think it was called. I shook him again but he groaned and rolled over so his back was facing me. "_Fred_!" I hissed as I shook him harder than before. He opened his eyes and turned around an glared at me when he saw me standing over him.

"Are you mental?" He asked with a yawn. "I was _trying_ to sleep, if you haven't noticed."

"How could someone not notice with you snoring like a pig?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"What's a 'pig'?" Fred asked, now wide awake.

"It's an animal that you find on farms that usually stay in mud and eat leftover food and snorts," I responded.

"You've been around Muggles too long," Fred said with a yawn as I sat down on the bottom of his bed and faced him.

"Which was what I wanted to talk to you about." I paused and bit my lip. I haven't talked to anyone except Ally about the fact that I felt like I didn't belong in the family and now that I met Fred I finally found out why. I was split from him at birth, at least which was the most logical answer. But what I wanted to know was why. "All my life as I grew up I felt like I didn't belong in my family. I talked to Mom and Dad about what I was feeling but they never listened to me. I knew all along that I was different because I was the only one in my family with red hair; they either had brown or black."

"Ok, so what does any of this have to do with us?" Fred interrupted.

"I'm getting to that," I said as I glared at him. He closed his mouth and nodded for me to continue. "My parents didn't know anything about magic, at least that's what they told me, and I was always interested in it. The, as you say, 'Muggle' kind of magic not the wizard kind. So I was looking in my parents room one day and I found some documents talking about this wizard named Voldemort-" I stared at Fred when he made a sort of squeaking sound when I said Voldemort's name. "What?"

"You can't just say his name like that!" Fred hissed.

"Why not?"

"Don't you know anything? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed a lot of innocent wizards and witches, even some Muggles. He vanished when I was three. This boy named Harry Potter was the only one to survive the Avada Kedavera curse somehow."

"Wait a second," I said so suddenly that it caused Fred to jump in surprise. "Suppose we are twins."

"We are," Fred interrupted.

"We might not be until we get a DNA test," I said dismissively. "Now suppose we are twins. And you said he vanished when you were three, so three years before we would have had been born while Vol-"

"_Don't say his name_!"

"So three years before we would have been born while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was in power," I said slowly, letting the words sink in. "So...what if she split us up to keep us as safe as possible, even though the choice was risky."

"That might not have been the reason at all, "Fred denied. "I mean...there's hardly enough money to take care of me and my siblings and my parents and there's seven of us. You could've been given away to see if we could survive longer."

I kept my face neutral but that theory hurt more than anything in the world. I refused to believe that that was the reason why I was given up. I was almost 100% sure that I was given up for protection. "My theory makes more sense." I raised an eyebrow when I saw the offended look on Fred's face so I quickly added, "Although you could be right. We could always talk to your brothers. What're their names by the way?"

"_Our_ brothers," Fred corrected me with a smile. "And those two are Percy and Charlie. My oldest brother is Bill; he's out of school right now. And, I have you as a brother now, and then I have a younger prat named Ron, and a little sister named Ginny." He paused before asking, "Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother named Jason and a sister named Aly," I responded. "Aly's a really cute kid and she's smarter than she should be, at least that's what I think."

"So _you're_ the one I saw at Diagon Alley," Fred suddenly said. "The day I went shopping I saw you there. Since I didn't know it was you at the time I thought I was seeing things."

"I thought the same thing when I first saw you," I said. "Well, caught a glimpse of you at least."

"Wow, it's like we're stalking each other," Fred said with a laugh. I chuckled a little as I thought about why I was the one given up while Ron and Ginny got to stay in the family. Fred must've read my mind because he said, "They must've had a good reason. We can figure it out. We can ask my..._our_ brothers tomorrow morning."

"Ok," I agreed with a nod. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

"Night," Fred said with a yawn as he flopped back down on his bed.

"Night," I muttered before crossing the spacious room and climbing into my warm bed. I stared at the ceiling for about five minutes before getting out of bed and going back over to Fred. "Fred," I whispered.

"_What_ now?" He asked in irritation as he rolled over to look at me.

"Uh...what's our family like?" I asked as I lowered my head as I blushed a little. Fred just laughed before scooting over. I hesitated before climbing into the bed next to him and propped my head up with my right hand as I waited for him to start.

"Well, Bill is really cool," Fred started. "He works as a curse breaker in Egypt for Gringotts bank."

"You mean there's more than one?" I asked amazed.

"Of course, this isn't the only Wizarding school in the world," Fred replied. "Charlie's here and he's taken a great interest in dragons. We suggest that he raises them when he gets older..." I listened intently as Fred told me about our family and I couldn't get away the feeling of not being wanted. I listened until Fred eventually fell asleep and I just watched him sleeping peacefully before sleep finally over powered me.


	8. It’s a Twin Thing

**Chapter Eight – It's a Twin Thing**

"Georgie, wake up!" Fred said as he shot out his foot and kicked George in his lower back, causing him to go falling to the floor with a thud. Fred laughed as George groaned and climbed onto his knees, a tired look was on his face and it was mixed with annoyance.

"You're a git," George muttered sleepily before shuffling over to his four-poster bed. Fred just smiled before leaning forward and opening his trunk. He, and the other boys in the dormitory, put on their Hogwarts uniform, grumbling about having to dress up everyday. Fred was complaining the most about it, which made George laugh to himself. "For twins we are really different. Of course, we don't _have_ to be exactly alike."

"You know the first step to insanity is talking to yourself," Fred said as he joined George by his side. "If you have it then I might and that's not something I want my Mum to know about."

"Will you tell her about us?" George blurted out before he could keep the sentence in his mouth. Fred looked back with a stunned look on his face so George averted his gaze as he bent over to tie his shoe, although they were tied. He made sure to take his time unlacing the shoe and slowly tying it. He repeated that process with the other one before he stood and looked at Fred to see a confused look was placed on his features. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Fred said as he shook his head. "It's just…it didn't occur to me that I should tell Mum. I mean, what will she do when she finds out? Probably call me a liar. It wouldn't be the first time she called me that. I mean, I may have a _slight_ tendency to stretch the truth so she may not believe me on this one."

"Well…if your brothers…our brothers told your Mum…our Mum about us then she'd have to believe it, right?" George pointed out. Fred just shrugged before moving to walk out of the room. George sighed softly before following him. Once they reached the common room heads turned their way and whispers started to circulate around the room. One boy that George caught a glimpse of came over to them both with a shocked expression on his face.

"Fred, you never told me you had a twin," he said as he looked back and forth between us. "Umm…which one of you _is_ Fred, by the way," he added as a confused look settled in. George tried to keep a smile off of his face. He and Fred looked so much a like that he couldn't find any physical differences between the two. They both had red hair, blue eyes, and freckles across their noses. They had the same smile and the same face shape. The only thing that George noticed was the different between them was that Fred's eyes were a little bit spaced further than his own, but no one else would notice that in one glance.

"I'm Fred," he said with a small eye roll. "Lee, this is my twin George. George, this is my best mate Lee Jordan."

"Wait," Lee said as he raised his hands. "At the sorting Professor McGonagall said that your last name is Henderson."

"It is," George said with a nod.

"So…how can you be his twin?"

"It's complicated," Fred interrupted with a wave of his hand. "Can we get to breakfast? I'm starving." As to emphasize his point his stomach made a loud growling sound. George smiled a little bit as Fred and Lee laughed before the three of them followed the other First Year's out of the Common Room. They admired the moving pictures on their way down to the Great Hall. Fred craned his neck and looked around to try and find his brothers. "Come on," he said as he grabbed George's arm and dragged him over to them. George's heart sped up as he got closer and closer to Fred's brothers. "Hey," Fred said once the two stopped next to Charlie and Percy. "Do any of you know anything about this?"

Charlie and Percy both looked up at Fred and George and their mouths fell open as their eyes widened. Fred laughed a little bit at their reactions while George just lowered his head and shuffled his feet.

"How…" was all Charlie got out but Percy slapped him and gave him a look. George looked up when Charlie made a noise after being slapped and he shot a look back as Fred looked at them in confusion.

"What?" Fred and George asked in unison. Percy and Charlie jumped before turning to look at Fred and George who were looking back at them in confusion.

"How'd you do that?" Charlie asked.

"Do what?" Fred and George asked in unison once more before turning to look at each other. Fred had a big grin on his face and George could practically see the gears spinning in his head.

"Come on guys," Lee called from the part of the table he was sitting at. Fred grabbed George's arm once more and dragged him away from Charlie and Percy who were still gaping at them.

"That was too funny!" Fred said as he started laughing. "The expressions on their faces! Priceless! Imagine what we can do to _teachers_! I bet we have all of our classes together! This will be so cool!"

"Yeah," George said weakly. Even though he fell asleep easily that night he had nightmares about being separated from his family because they were all killed by Lord Voldemort. Just thinking about being separated made hi remember the dream all over again so he tried not to think about it as much, but it was hard. He still wanted to know why _he_ was the one given up and his parents kept all of their other kids.

"Whoa. This looks _good_!" Fred and George gasped in unison as they sat down and stared at the food.

"How do you two do that?" Lee asked as he made a face. "Can you read each other's minds or something?"

"No, it's just…" Fred started. He paused and made a face as he tried to think of the right words.

"It's a twin thing," George responded coyly. Fred nodded in agreement as the two smiled identical smiles.

--

**It's a filler, I know. But it'll pick up. Please leave a review!**

**Crystal**


	9. An Explosive First Day Part 1

**Chapter Nine – An Explosive First Day Part 1**

_**-GEORGE'S POV-**_

I pulled what Lee called a pumpkin pastie towards me and looked it over before sniffing it. Fred laughed when he looked over at me. Lee looked up and smiled to himself when I hesitantly stuck out my tongue and licked the side of it.

"It's a desert," he told me. "It's really good. Trust me." I looked back and forth between Fred and the pastie before brining it to my mouth. I took a bite and slowly smiled before chewing it and swallowing. "See, what'd I tell ya?"

"Hey George," Angelina greeted me as she sat down on my free side.

"Hi Angelina," I greeted her with a smile.

"Isn't this place cool?" She asked excitedly, her smile growing. "I love how the pictures move and the classes seem really interesting. And the Common Room is the _best_. I don't think I ever want to go home after this term."

"I know what you mean," I agreed, "Angelina, this is…er…" I faltered as I looked at Lee.

"Lee Shordan," he responded with a full mouth. Angelina and I both made a face when some food went flying out of his mouth and hit Fred who burst out laughing. "And thif if Fwed Weaswy."

I stared at Fred whose face started to match his hair since he was laughing so hard. I could feel my face twisting into a look of disgust and I didn't have to look at Angelina to tell that she had the same expression on her face. I turned to ask Angelina a question when I noticed that her eyes were shifting back and forth between Fred and I.

"It's a long story," I said before she could even ask. "Guys, this is Angelina Johnson." I don't know why I even bothered, it's not like they could hear me over their hysterical laughter.

She slowly turned to look at me. "I'm going to check on Melanie and Ricky and see how their first day went. I'll see you in classes, ok?"

"Ok, see you." I watched as she walked down the long stretch between the house tables before turning and rushing over to where Ricky was sitting.

"That was rude," Fred said after finally swallowing and his face returned to it's normal color. "She left without saying goodbye. She's not going to get any friends that way."

"Well, to tell you the truth you were being pretty rude too," I pointed out. "I mean, no one wants to see the food you've chewed up. It's just…ghastly, if you know what I mean. And spitting food across the table is just so…revolting."

Lee and Fred stared at me as if I had just grown a second head. My face flamed from the intenseness of their stare so I broke their eye contact and continued eating my breakfast. It just wasn't the same without Ally here. I missed her so much more than words could describe, which is why every letter I started writing I scratched out everything.

"Frederick Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she loomed over us. Fred and I tilted our heads back as she looked down at us, her eyes shifting back and forth before she turned to Fred. "Here's your schedule. You will follow that schedule you're entire year here." She glanced at me and I flinched because of the apathetic look that was on her face. Without a word she gave me my schedule before giving Lee's his and starting her way down the aisle to another First Year who was calling for her attention.

"Let's see," Lee said as he looked at his schedule. "Over the course of this week we have Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, and flying."

"What's Transfiguration?" Lee asked.

"Transfiguration is the use of magic to turn yourself into an animal of any shape and size," I recited. "Or one object into another. Transfiguration makes it possible to animate inanimate objects and vice versa. It can also be used to transfigure a part of something instead of the whole thing."

"How'd you know that?" Fred asked as he stared at me. "_I_ didn't even know that."

"I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_," I responded. When they didn't say anything I looked at them in confusion. "What? Didn't you guys read it?"

"Who _reads_ anymore?" Fred asked with a snort. "I bewitched my book to attack the next person that sets foot in our dormitory." He has a bored tone to his voice but the gleam in his eye took away the innocent that he was trying to show off. I just raised my eyebrows in amazement before looking over my schedule again. All of the classes caught my interest except for potions. It sounded like such a girly class to me.

"Potions," I muttered. "That seems like an easy class."

"Think again, Georgie," Fred said as he shook his head. "Charlie and Percy told me that the teacher _hates_ every single Gryffindor he teaches so he makes the classes hard on purpose. Even Bighead Percy had trouble catching up in the class it was so hard." He paused and corrected himself. "Actually, he hates every single class that's not Slytherin."

"But that's being bias," I pointed out.

"DUH!" Fred and Lee exclaimed in unison.

"Snape, who teaches Potions, is the head of Slytherin House. Of _course_ he'd like his class better than everyone else's," Lee explained.

Suddenly the food disappeared from the table and the other students got up and stared to leave the room as we looked around in confusion. Percy explained that it was time to go to class. Judging by our time table the first class we had was Charms. I was really interested in it but Fred and Lee thought that it was a boring class. Nice to know that Fred and I weren't as similar as I thought we were.

We followed a prefect to our class and I looked around the room. The rows of desks were aligned on one wall and the rest was open space. I stared at the teacher in astonishment when I noticed how short he was. He also had a shock of white hair and, from what I heard, he had a really squeaky voice. Kind of like nails on a chalk board. I turned my attention from him and followed Fred to his seat and I placed my books at the spot next to him.

"Hey George," Angelina greeted me as she walked over with another girl. She was tan skinned and had hazel eyes. Her smile was bright and it made her eyes crinkle at the corner. Angelina's smile faltered a little when she turned to Fred and Lee. "Weasley. Jordan." Her smile returned when she turned to look at me again. "George, this is Alicia Spinnet. She's also in our year."

"It's nice to meet you," Alicia said as she held out her hand.

"You too," I responded as I shook her hand. I couldn't stop the smile that came to my face.

"Hey, is that guy your brother?" She asked as she pointed to Fred who stuck a feather behind his ear and was batting his eyelashes as Lee laughed.

"Yeah, he's my twin," I responded, a sell of pride. Alicia nodded before Angelina nudged her and the two went back to their seats. Right as they sat down the teacher turned around and introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. As he said this a piece of chalk rose into the air and spelled his name on the chalkboard. I sat up straight and listened intently as he explained how charms could help us out of bad situations and can also used as a form of good-humored torture.

The first thing he had us try to learn was the Levitating charm, otherwise known as Wingradrium Leviosa. He made us practice on the feathers that were sitting in front of us. "Now, don't forget class," Professor Flitwick said in his squeaky voice. "Swish and flick," he said this as he did the motions with his wand. "Now give it a try."

All at once we picked up our wands and tried to make the feather levitate. Mine moved to the left a little bit before staying still again. I looked around the room to see if anyone else was having any luck. Angelina was tyring to get hers off of her desk and Alicia sat next to her, grinning because her feather was in the air. I let out my breath as I turned back to my feather. _'Concentrate, George. You can do this'_ I told myself as I picked up my wand again.

"_Wingardrium Leviosa_," I muttered as I swished and flicked my wand. I smiled and laughed a little when my feather floated off of the desk. I looked over at Fred and tried to keep my smile from getting bigger at the look of frustration that was on his face.

"Why. Won't. This. Stupid. Thing. _Levitate_?" He growled as he prodded his feather.

"Let me help," I offered as I pointed my wand at his feather. I said the incantation the same time Fred prodded his feather and said the incantation. The next thing I knew we were sitting there with wide eyes, singed eyebrows, and an ash print where the feather used to be.

"That…was…_wicked_!" Fred exclaimed over the laughter of the class. "Can we do it again?" I coughed in response and a cloud of smoke came out of my mouth as the laughter slowly died down. Professor Flitwick sighed as he shook his head but gave Fred a new feather as he beamed innocently.

I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing as Professor Flitwick continued with his lesson, explaining how, if the spell was executed right, the Wingardrium Levisoa charm could be a great weapon if that was the only charm someone knew. The end of class was signaled by a loud bell ringing. I dusted as much soot off of me as well as I could before gathering my books and following the other students in our class.

"Well, there's one good thing about this day," Lee said as we made our way to our next class.

"And that is…?" Fred asked as he ran his hands through his hair before it lay flat on his head.

"We only have to take four classes today and they're all easy," he responded. "Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Astronomy."

"How are we _possibly_ supposed to study Astronomy when it's not even dark out yet?" Fred asked as he wiped his soot covered face clean with his sleeve. I made a snorting sound as I stopped myself from laughing out loud. For someone who came from a magical family he knew nothing about the wizarding studies. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I responded as I shook my head. He looked at me in suspicion but didn't say anything as we joined up with other students. Judging by the colors on their robes they were Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"GEORGE!" I was almost knocked over by the force of Ricky's hug. She beamed at me as she let go and I straightened my tie. "How's your first day so far? Isn't this place so cool? Have you had Transfiguration yet? It's so much fun. Professor McGonagall says I have a knack for it. Can you believe it? Gotta go before I make us all late. See you." As soon as she appeared she disappeared in the crowd.

"Someone fancies you George?" Lee asked with a wide grin as Fred elbowed him in the side and snickered.

"No," I said as I shook my head, although my face was turning red. That's the only thing I hated, I got embarrassed way tooo easily. "I met her on the train. She's one of Angelina's friends."

"Surrrrre she is," Fred said as Lee's grin got bigger.

"Sod off," I growled before entering the Transfiguratoin classroom. I sat at next to Alicia since she was waving me over, which was a bad idea on my part. Fred and Lee turned around and made faces at me as they laughed, which only made me turn redder in the face.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned," Professor McGonagall announced once everyone was silent and looking at her. Her plan must've worked because everyone was silent, including the giggling girls that were sitting in the back of the room whispering to each other minutes before.

Professor McGonagall told us about Transfigurations that went wrong before telling us how it help us in battle if the opportunity ever came up. I took down notes and occasionally glanced up to see Fred nodding off. I clicked my tongue before an evil thought came into my head. Professor McGonagall assigned us the task to change needles to matches. She went over to help a student who turned his needle into a quill so I knew it was my perfect opportunity. I picked up my wand and stared at Fred's needle and waited for him to reach for his wand before flicking mine. There was a loud bang as his needle exploded and he, once again, was covered in soot. He slowly turned his head and glared as I smiled at him innocently.

Oh how I love having a twin.


	10. An Explosive First Day Part 2

Chapter Ten - An Explosive First Day Part 1

**Chapter Ten - An Explosive First Day Part 2**

_**-FRED'S POV-**_

"Will you shut up?" I snapped at Lee as I took a towel and wiped the soot off of my face. Lee couldn't stop laughing as George stood by my side, back pressed against the rows of sinks, reading a book. "It's not that funny. And you," I said as I faced George, who looked up from his book. "Don't think that I'm going to let you get away with that trick."

"Why, whatever do you mean?" George asked innocently as he widened his eyes to emphasize how innocent he was. I squinted, trying to figure out if he was faking or not. He seemed genuinely innocent, but I knew that I shouldn't fall for that look. I mean, he _was_ the one who just made a needle explode in my face.

"Hurry up, Fred, we're going to be late for class," Lee urged me as I rubbed the towel across my face once more.

"Why do you really want to go to a class that's so lame? I mean, Herbology? When am I going to need to know anything about flowers and plants?" I asked as I tossed the towel away and scooped my books into my arm before I positioned it underneath my arm.

"When you get poisoned," George responded. I gave him a look. "Don't you read?"

"Why bother? I know you're going to tell me anyway," I said with a shrug as we made our way down the hall to go outside to get to our last class of the day.

"It says in _Hogwarts: A History_ that they established the Herbology classes so we know what plants we're dealing with. If you want to use a plant to make a potion you don't want to use the wrong one. You could end up poisoning yourself, or killing someone."

"If its Jacob we're talking about, then I wouldn't mind getting the plants wrong and poisoning him," I grumbled under my breath. Jacob Goode is a Slytherin and, ever since I woke up, he's been on my case for reasons unknown to me. His name should be Jacob Evil, or Jacob Pain-in-the-arse. Nah, none of those names would do him any justice.

"Just ignore him," George said as he brushed his hair out of his face. It was blown into his eyes by the wind and he had to keep stopping to get it out of his vision. I don't know how he was able to hear me, seeing as Lee hadn't.

"Easier said than done, Georgie," I told him. "He's the type of person you want to push in front of a train and call it an accident."

George sighed but allowed a small smile to come onto his face as Lee laughed out loud. A couple of older girls who were ahead of us looked back and rolled their eyes before continuing towards their class. I don't get girls, never have, never will. They're too dramatic, always crying over something or other. When I grow up I'm staying single, there's no way I'm ever getting married.

We rushed into Greenhouse # 1 right before the door closed. George waved to Angelina who smiled brightly and waved back before giving me a hard look. At lunch earlier I decided that she was under too much pressure so I tried to brighten her spirits by giving her a little scare. Who knew that she was _that_ afraid of spiders? Geeze, my first day of classes and I all ready made two enemies.

Our Herbology Professor was Professor Sprout. (Gee, whoda thunk?) She seemed to really like Herbology. She spent fifteen minutes talking about how she grew up knowing she wanted to know anything and everything about the different plants in the wizarding world.

All that we were going to do today was go around the Greenhouse and identify the different plants that were located there. Then we would have to pick one of the plants to write a small report about its uses in the wizarding world.

"This is borrring," Lee muttered in my ear as I stopped by him to look at a plant that actually looked like it had a mouth on it.

"I know," I muttered back. "Who wants to identify plants?" I looked down at my nearly empty piece of parchment before glancing over at George's, which was almost filled with notes as he talked to Angelina and laughed about something. I growled under my breath. _'We're supposed to be twins, but he's showing me up. I need to bring his head down a size.' _I looked around and grinned wickedly when I found a couple of red ants that were sitting on a leaf. I looked over at Lee who also smiled but quickly relaxed his features and made it seem like he was paying attention to the plants.

I scooped the red ants into my hand and quietly stepped over to George. I slowly pulled back the collar of his shirt and dropped the ants. Before I could pull my hand back George screamed and started thrashing around.

"OW!" I yelled when I got hit in the nose from his elbow. I pulled my hand back and held onto my nose as it throbbed with pain as George continued screaming. He tried to get the ants out of his shirt but he tripped and crashed into me. I, in turn, knocked over a rack that held pots. It fell over and, with a loud _crack_, a lot of plants broke and the plants fell onto the ground. I rolled over to see if any of the plants had broken when I focused on a plant that had a red bulb. It looked like it was pulsing and I backed away as it exploded, covering me in ash _again_.

"Fred Weasley!" Professor Sprout spluttered as she turned her eyes to me. "George Henderson!" She added as she looked over at him. I looked at him and noticed that he was rubbing his back, his tie was untied and his shirt tail was hanging out of his pants. "To Filch's office! Now!"

I got to my feet and dusted the dirt off of my pants before leaving the Greenhouse. I took in a deep breath of air as I stretched my arms up and over my head as I let out a yawn.

"What is your problem?" George asked as he flowed me out of the Greenhouse. I looked back at him before dropping my arms and continuing up the hill. "Why did you do that?" He demanded as he grabbed me by my elbow.

"For fun," I said with a shrug as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "And for payback."

"Payback for what?"

"For making my needles explode!"

"So you stuck ants down my shirt?" George asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Payback is hell," I said with a shrug. "Or in this case, ants."

George glared and crossed his arms over his chest but kept his mouth shut as we entered the castle once more. I made sure to jump out of the way when I saw a water balloon come flying out of nowhere. Even though I've only been here for a day I knew from my brothers that Peeves would attack any unsuspecting First Year. Since I was used to Bill and Charlie retaliating to my tricks, I could see Peeves' attack coming…George didn't.

"Arrrgh!" George groaned as he squeezed the bottom of his soaking white shirt. "I _hate_ this day."

"Buck up, Georgie," I said as I laughed a little. "At least we get out of our classes for a little bit."

George didn't say anything as he continued wringing out his shirt. I jumped when I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder. I looked up and saw that the hand was connected to Professor McGonagall and I gulped. She asked what we were doing and that we should be in class so I had no choice but to tell her that we were being sent to Filch's office. She grabbed both me and George by our upper arms and practically dragged us to his office, mumbling something about "first day" and "rule breakers". She practically shoved us into the room and told us to wait for Filch to come back from getting another trouble maker in trouble.

I placed my foot on Filch's desk and rocked back and forth on the back legs of the chair, my hands behind my head. Next to me George was wringing his hands together and biting his lip. "Will you stop that?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't deserve to be here!" George cried out. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"You blew a needle up in my face," I told him through clenched teeth.

"But that doesn't mean you had to shove ants down my back," he responded. "Oh man, my Mom is going to kill me when she finds out that I got in trouble on my first day."

"I bet my Mom expected this," I muttered in a bored tone as I pulled a piece of lint off of my shirt. I felt myself starting to tip back too far so I quickly swung myself forward, causing my feet to crash down on the desk top and a drawer to go flying out and land on the ground, spilling its contents.

"Nice going," George said as he got out of his seat and rushed over to the drawer.

"It's just a drawer," I said with an eyeroll.

"Well, help me put the stuff back before Filch comes in," George said as he dropped to the ground and started to shove things back into the drawer. I sighed before joining him on the floor. "What is this stuff?" George asked as he looked at labeled containers and wrappers.

"Oh, these are candies and prank items from Honeydukes and Zonkos," I responded as I recognized some of the items.

"Honeyduke's? Zonko's?" George repeated.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't know much about wizard stuff yet." I held up a purple colored lollipop. "This is an Acid Pop."

"Surely you don't mean…" George started.

"I gave one to my little brother, Ron, when he was three," I said with a small laugh. "Burned a hole right through his tongue. Mum got really mad at me, though. It was worth it."

"What's this?" George asked as he picked up a jar.

"Belching Powder," I responded. "It works well if you put it in mashed potatoes or something like that because it's easy to mix it in. After someone eats it they can't stop belching, but it depends on how much was in it."

"Ok, so what's this?" George asked as he lifted another jar and started to open it.

"Don't open that!" I practically shouted as I lunged forward to grab it out of his hands. "That's Boulbadox Powder. Whatever it touches breaks out in boils." George's eyes widened as I put the jar back into the drawer.

"Why would a blank piece of …" George hesitated as he held something in my face.

"Parchment," I told him.

"Right, why would a blank piece of parchment be in this drawer."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I shoved I grabbed the jar of powder and slipped it into my pocket.

"Well, it seems to me that this is filled with joke stuff. Why would a blank piece of parchment be sitting in a drawer of joke stuff."

"Maybe there's something to it," I said as I took it from him and looked at it. It had many different folds and flaps and it seemed really old. "Maybe…it will give you test answers or something."

"It seems like a normal piece of paper to me," George mumble.

"But nothing is as it seems, Georgie" I said before slipping it into my pocket along with an acid pop and a hiccough sweet. "Nothing's as it seems."


	11. The Marauder’s Map

**Chapter 11: The Marauder's Map**

**_-GEORGE'S POV-_**

"I don't think it's going to do anything," I commented as Fred folded and unfolded the piece of warn parchment over and over again. He twisted it one way and then another to see if he could find any writing on it.

"But there has to be a reason that it's here," Fred said with a sigh. I also sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give up. "Let's get out of here," he suddenly announced as he stood and pocketed the parchment.

"What? Filch didn't even talk to us yet," I pointed out as he walked towards the door.

"It's obvious he's not going to come," Fred explained. "So what exactly is the point of waiting around to get in trouble?" He pulled open the door and left the room. I let out a groan before following him out. We looked up and down the hall before deciding that it was clear and walked away. "Do we have any classes now?"

"Ummm…Herbology is over…I think we're finished for the rest of the day," I responded as I racked my brain to try and remember what my schedule for the day was.

"Good, we're going to need the rest of the day to try and figure this out," Fred said as he pointed to his pocket.

"Oh, I can't," I said as I slapped my forehead. "I promised I would spend some time with Ricky, Melanie, and Angelina."

"Why?" He asked as he made a face. Judging by the tone of his voice he was genuinely confused.

"They're my friends," I responded. "What, you've never been friends with a girl before?" I asked with an amused smile as he stuck out his tongue.

"Girls are annoying. They don't do anything fun. They hate getting dirty, they don't like spiders, they don't even like playing Wizard Chess because they claim that it's cruelty," Fred ranted. "Well, except for my sister. But still, girls are a complete waste of time."

"You're so close-minded," I muttered as I sped up. I could hear him moving fast to keep up with my pace.

"Should I be insulted?" He asked as he fell into step with me.

"Noooooo," I responded innocently as I gave him a smile. He made a face before his eyes widened and he flung his arm out. I walked right into it and gripped my abs as I recoiled. "What was that for?"

"Ssssh!" he hissed as he held a finger up to his lips before grabbing my arm and pulling me against the wall. He looked around the corner and quickly brought his head back. "It's Filch!" he hissed.

"What do we do?" I hissed back.

"Run!" Fred said before taking off down the hall. I hesitated for a second before running after him. The sound of our footsteps echoed off of the walls as we sprinted down the hallway, trying not to get caught.

We made it to the normal ground floor, panting and holding our hands over our chests. I leaned my forehead on Fred's shoulder as I tried to get my breath back. I wasn't used to exercising and I all ready regretted it. It was hard to catch up with Fred and I thought that I was going to get caught.

"Wait a second," I said as I tried to get Fred to be quiet. He quickly sucked in a breath and held it as I strained to hear what I heard a couple of seconds ago. There it was again, a soft meow. I looked down and saw a cat that was brown with black stripes and red eyes. It seemed like her eyes were piercing my soul. "Go, go," I said as I started to shove Fred.

"Why?" He asked as he let out his breath with a loud woosh.

"I don't trust it," I said as I shoved him forward. "C'mon, let's go back to our dormitory," I suggested.

"Ok, maybe then we can find out what this does," Fred said before he took off again. I groaned before cashing after him. We rushed into the Great Hall and went out a corridor that would take us to our dormitory. As we started up the stairs we almost fell over when it started to shift.

"What's happening?" I asked as I hung onto the rails.

"The staircases change, remember?" Fred called as he, too, grabbed onto the rail to keep his balance. Finally the staircase stopped so Fred and I rushed to the landing to make sure the staircase wouldn't change again.

"Great, now how're we going to get to our room?" I sighed in exasperation as I ran a hand through my hair. "Now I'm going to miss meeting up with my friends."

"They're girls, who cares? Get over it!" Fred snapped as he rushed to the edge and looked down before an evil grin came to his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a fake spider and held his hand out over the rail.

"What're you doing?" I asked as I looked over the rail.

"I'm going to play a trick," he responded with an eye roll as he looked down to see who he could drop the spider on.

"Don't hit my friends if they're down there," I said in a warning tone.

"You are seriously mental," Fred said as he pulled his arm back to look at me. "You have a strange attachment to girls."

"Well, I always had to look after my little sister and my Dad and my brother hated me," I said with a shrug as I rested my arms on the rail. I wasn't even exaggerating either, Dad and Jason never hid the fact that they didn't think I belonged in the family. I tried to not let it get to me but it did. Every night I'd sit up, trying not to cry. If I did, I'd end up crying myself to sleep and I'd wake up with really red eyes. Mum and Aly would question me about it and I would have to lie and say that it was my allergies acting up.

"GAH!" Fred cried out when something connected with the back of his head. I tried to hide the smile that formed on my face when water dripped down his head and disappeared into his collar. "Shut up," he groaned as he shook his head. I laughed as I held up my hands to stop the water from getting on me.

"Ooooh! Ickle firsties, what fun!" I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. I turned to face Fred and screamed when a face appeared in front of mine. There was a little man dressed in loud, outlandish clothes including a bell-covered hat and an orange bow tie floating in front of me. "What are you up to, Weasel?" He asked, turning to Fred.

"Fred…" I muttered, shaking.

"Relax, it's only Peeves," Fred told me. "Percy told me about him. He's a poltergeist goes around pulling pranks on people." He turned to Peeves.

"What're you up to, Weasel?" Peeves asked as he looked at the spider that was in Fred's hand.

"I can honestly say that I am up to no good," Fred replied slowly as he studied Peeves' face.

"What're you doing?" I hissed as I elbowed him in the side.

"Knowing Peeves he won't stop us," Fred hissed back. He looked at Peeves who had an apathetic look on his face before he started cackling evilly.

"Weasel is a brave one." Peeves continued to cackle. "I will personally leave you Ickle Firsties alone if you solemnly swear you're up to no good," he said as his grin got wider.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred said with an eager nod before he turned to look at me. "You have to say it too. We're in this together, bro."

"I don't think–" I started.

"Don't think!" Fred interrupted me. "Just say it."

"Ok," I sighed in defeat. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"YIPEEEEEEEE!" Peeves shouted as he shot a cascade of water balloons down on the other first year students as they started coming up the stairs. Some girls screamed while the boys let out a cry of shock. The dry ones pointed and burst out laughing as the men and women in the pictures on the walls moved out of the way to make sure they didn't get hit by the water.

"Let's find our dorm," I told Fred. "Suddenly I'm very tired."

"I thought you wanted to go be with your friends," Fred sneered. He said 'friends' like he would say Malfoy. Last night when Fred had told me about our family he explained that they were enemies with the Malfoy family, I didn't blame them. They sound positively horrid.

"Let's go," I said with a glare as I shoved his shoulder. He dropped the spider over the railing and laughed gleefully when he heard the girls screaming again. It took us twenty minutes but we ended up finding our way back to the dormitory. "Man, what a day," I sighed as I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. "Oof!" I cried out when I felt a body land on me.

"George, you can't seriously tell me you're going to sleep now! We didn't even have dinner yet!" Fred said as he leaned over so his face was upside-down in my vision.

"I'm exhausted, let me sleep," I practically whined as I shoved him off of me and rolled over so I was on my back. I looked over at Fred who had flopped onto his stomach and was kicking his legs behind himself. His chin was resting on his arms and was looking out the window, bored.

"Maybe we can find out what the parchment does," I suggested after rolling my eyes when I realized that he wouldn't stop sulking.

"Good idea," he said as he reached down to his discarded robe. He reached into a pocket and dug around before pulling it out. He flopped onto his stomach again and I looked over his shoulder as he unfolded it. "Wha…" His voice trailed off.

"Look at that," I whispered as we watched as words appeared on the parchment:

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map._


	12. Test Drive and Questioning

**Chapter 12: Test Drive and Questioning**

**_-FRED'S POV-_**

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, purveyors of aids to magical mischief-makers, are proud to present the Marauders Map._

"What does that mean?" George asked, pointing at the words on the paper. "What's a marauder?"

"Beats me," I replied with a shrug as I unfolded the piece of paper. I stared hard at it as black ink seemed to seep onto the parchment and form lines, squiggles, zigzags, and swirls. Eventually the ink stopped and it showed a map of the castle. "Wow," I whispered. "Take a look at this."

George leaned over my shoulder and peered down at the parchment in my hands. In a room that looked like the dormitory were two dots with the words _Fred Weasley_ and _George Weasley_ above them.

"That's so weird. How does it know where we are?" I muttered, lightly running my fingers over the ink to see if it would rub off on my hand. Nope.

"It got my name wrong," George commented, looking at it.

"I don't think it did," I responded as I shook my head. "It knows where we are exactly. If you moved to the other side of the room I'll bet you that your dot moves over there too."

"But my last name isn't Weasley. It's Henderson."

"We're twins, remember? Your last name would be my last name. After all, I wasn't the one adopted," I said without looking up from the map. I stared at all of the little dots that were moving around the paper. I unfolded it a bit more and gasped. It showed the entire Hogwarts layout, every floor, every cupboard, every inch of the lawn. Hagrid was moving around in his hut and Professor McGonagall was moving down the hall to get to her next class.

I looked up when I noticed that George hadn't said anything. He was looking down at his hands, as if something was written on them. I looked down and saw nothing. Confused, I looked back up at him. He was biting his lo but he didn't take his gaze away from his hands.

"We need to figure this out," George finally said as he looked up at me. I must've given him a confused look because he let out a sigh. "You say that we're twins–"

"I _know_ we are!" I interrupted him. "Look in a mirror or ask anybody in this castle. They think so too. I know that there's that thing about having a twin in life, but you're my _real_ twin." I folded the map and placed it on my lap, stalling for time as I tried to form a sentence. "As I grew up I kept thinking that there was a part of me missing. You know that hole that just can't seem to be filled by food or by a certain possession?" George nodded slowly. "I always thought it was because that someone, someone I never met, was missing in my life. I tried to ignore it by playing with my sister and making fun of my little brother but nothing I did worked. When I first saw you in Diagon Alley for a split second that hole was filled. When I actually got to meet you it got filled completely. You _are_ my twin, I just know it. Why are you still so skeptical about this?"

"I don't know…" he admitted. "I…just want some answers and nobody seems to be giving any."

"Then we'll make them," I announced as I rolled off of my bed. "We can find my brothers, Percy or Charlie, I'm sure they'll know something about this or we can talk to my Mum." I suddenly slapped myself on the forehead. "I don't know why I didn't think of that in the first place."

"Thinking isn't your strong point," George replied.

"Right," I agreed with a nod. I blinked and glared at him as he smiled innocently. "The map can tell us where they are. Let's use it and find them and get some answers." George nodded eagerly as I unfolded the map again. We squinted at the moving dots, trying to find out where Percy or Charlie was. We decided to try and find Charlie because Percy had been avoiding me the past couple of days. He literally went out of his way to avoid me, even by ducking into the girls' washroom once. I actually thought that was really funny, especially the girls' screams that came out into the hall, which was quickly followed by him, his face matching his hair.

"There!" George suddenly jabbed the piece of parchment with his finger. Charlie was outside on the lawns. I folded up the piece of parchment quickly, shoving it into my pocket before following George out of the room.

"Hey, where are you two going?" Lee shouted after us as we ran out of the Common Room. "You're going to miss the show."

I stopped in my tracks as George stopped by the door. I glanced back at Lee who held up his hand, a spider was in his palm. He held his finger over his mouth as he pointed to a group of girls in our year sitting by the window. I bit my lip and looked at George who stared hard back at me, silently telling me to keep going and to forget the trick. I continued to look back and forth between them and was so close to moving over to Lee when George had to literally shove me out of the Common Room.

"Remember, we're looking for answers and we're not leaving until we get them," he hissed into my ear.

"Right," I grumbled, standing straight and adjusting my robes. I was about to follow George down the stairs when I heard a strange grinding sound. I clenched my jaw, thinking that it was the sound of my teeth, a bad habit I found myself doing whenever I was annoyed or frustrated. I jumped back in shock as the staircase started to move, with George still on it. "George, quick! Grab my hand!" I shouted over the noise as I held my hand out. George stayed rooted in place, staring down at the step he was standing on. _'Come on, come on!_' Only when the stairs were halfway past its normal position did he look up at me. "Come _on_!"

George leaned forward to try and grab my hand. My finger tips brushed his and my heart lurched when he stumbled forward. He quickly gained his balance and forced himself to take deep breaths. I grabbed onto the railing and with my free hand reached out to George. He licked his lips and took a deep breath before jumping and grabbing my hand. I was yanked down by his sudden weight and grabbed onto the edge of the landing to hold myself up. _'Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.' _I felt George grabbing my wrist with his other hand, trying to pull himself up. My arm felt like it was on fire because of George's weight.

"Oy! Stop moving, you idiot!" I hissed as I looked down at him. Big mistake. My eyes widened when I saw how far down the drop was. George slowly started to move his head down. "Don't!" I stopped him. "Just…um, look at me. I'll get us up." _'Somehow.' _I squeezed his hand tighter when I felt it slipping, I didn't know if it was his hand that was sweaty or if it was mine, all I knew was that I couldn't let him fall. I shifted my grip on the edge of the landing and tried to force my heart to stop beating against my chest, or else in the next second it would've beat itself right out and splatter on the ground far below.

"Merlin! Fred, you've really gotten yourself into it _this_ time!" I lifted my head and saw Charlie staring right back at me. He had an amused smile on his face but he was shaking his head in a way that rivaled Mum. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and muttered "_Wingardium Leviosa."_

"Whoa," I heard George whisper when we were pulled into the air. It felt as if wind had been cushioned underneath me and lifted me into the air. I could really get used to this. I could probably use that spell to get away from Mum. George grabbed my arm as soon as soon as his feet hit the floor, as if he had just gotten off a hippogriff.

"What kind of crazy rush were you trying to get out of dangling over the stairwell?" Charlie questioned as he raised his eyebrows at stared hard at me, waiting for an explanation. I studied his face, quickly trying to decide if I wanted to lie to him or not.

"We were trying to find you," George spoke up. "We didn't want to plunge to our deaths."

"At least not on purpose," I added when Charlie squinted at me.

"Why were you looking for me?" He questioned.

"George here wants proof that we're twins," I responded as I rolled my eyes at George who made a face in return.

Charlie's eyes shifted back and forth between George and I. They slowly widened as if this was the first time he's seen us. He grabbed us by our upper arms and dragged us back through the portrait hole, through the Common Room, and back to our dormitory. He practically threw us onto my bed. I ricocheted off of it and landed hard on the ground. I saw stars as I slowly got back to my feet.

"When–why–how–explain!" Charlie stuttered.

"The only thing I know is that I came here, saw George, started talking to him, found out that we're born on the same day and look exactly alike, and we tried to find you to get some answers," I responded, keeping my eyes locked on Charlie who started to pace and rub his forehead, as if he had a headache. "Charlie, do you know anything?"

Charlie stopped walking but kept his back to us as he ran a hand through his head. He let out a breath and turned around to face us. A serious look was on his face, which usually wasn't there unless he was talking about his passion—dragons. "Eleven years ago, right around the time you were born; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at his peak during his rise of power–"

"Who?" George questioned.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Charlie repeated. "He's a powerful wizard, but a dark wizard. He went around killing wizards, witches, and Muggles for fun. The ones that were too afraid to fight back followed him and became what we call Death Eaters. They're not afraid to curse or torture you." George gulped as his eyes widened. "As I was saying, Mum all ready had Bill, Percy, and I to look after. She didn't know that she was going to have twins. Once she and Dad found out, Dad made the decision to keep one of you and to give the other to a Muggle family that they knew about. If you were one child they were going to give you to them anyway, but having two helped him make the decision. If they couldn't protect both of you, they would protect one while someone else protected the other."

"But…why'd she give me up and then turn around and have Ron and Ginny?" George asked as he stared out the window. I reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"She felt guilty, probably," he responded with a shrug. "She never mentioned that incident, though. We knew we were supposed to have two brothers but we never asked why they came back with just one. We were curious but we never asked because we thought they would tell us eventually. When I first saw you in the hall I knew that you were him, our lost brother. Percy still won't admit it, of course his nose is always shoved so far into his books I'm surprised he can see three feet in front of his face," he added with an eye roll.

"But why _me?_" George asked in frustration. "Why was it me who was sent away? It could've been anyone else but it was me! You guys grew up in a good family."

"We're a _poor_ family; at least you're well off!" I responded, clenching my hands into fists.

"Your family at least knows about wizards and stuff. I had to learn on my own."

"How did you learn if you were with Muggles?" Charlie asked him. "You seemed to take being a wizard pretty easily from what I saw."

"I was playing in my yard one day and this lady came up to me, saying that I was special and that she knew about me. She took me over to her house and showed me some magic. At the time I didn't know what it was and she said that I could learn about it. Somehow she knew that I was a wizard, I thought she was just trying to make it so that I wasn't bored at home. After a while she told me that I was indeed a wizard and let me read up on the history of Hogwarts and stuff. When the owls started coming I just thought they were migrating or something, at least, that was until I got my letter. My Mum and Dad knew I was a wizard all along but they kept it a secret from my sister and brother," he explained. "Why–"

"If you want more answers, I don't have them. You're going to have to owl Mom and Dad," Charlie said as he raised his hands. "I'm sure they'll be glad to know that we're reunited."

"Will they take me back?" George asked quietly. He turned his head back around and I saw tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Will they?"


	13. Fred's Idea

**Chapter 13: Fred's Idea**

**_-GEORGE'S POV-_**

"George, aren't you coming to dinner?" Fred asked from above me. I shook my head. Fred frowned and turned to Lee who had asked if he was coming. Fred muttered a response and turned to look at me again. "C'mon, George, you haven't moved all day."

"Leave me alone," I said and rolled onto my stomach.

"Don't make me use this," Fred said in a warning tone

I didn't have to turn around to know that he had pulled out his wand and had it pointing at my back. A few seconds later he was jabbing me near the spine. "Knock it off," I grumbled.

"Georgie—"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. I grabbed his wand and threw it away from me before flopping back down on my bed. Why couldn't he see that I wanted to be left alone?

"I don't understand why you're so upset."

"It's nothing." I sat up and wiped at my eyes with my back to Fred. I don't even know why I was crying, I wasn't a bloody child. "Let's eat."

"No." Fred grabbed my arm and held me in place. "What's wrong?"

"I just—why didn't they want me?" I demanded. "They…they split us up—if we've even related—and then had two more kids after you. Why did they get rid of _me_?"

"Would you rather they got rid of _me_/" Fred asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"I hardly think that our situations would be any different."

"You still think we'd end up meeting."

I nodded. "Of course. It's fate or something."

Fred nodded as well and fell silent. He kicked at something on the floor and then spoke again. "I want to know…why they tried to keep us a secret from each other. I mean…we would've figured out that we were related eventually. We're not _that_ thick."

I cracked a smile and he punched me on the arm. "They must've known we'd run into each other. I mean, there's no other wizarding school around that I could have gone to. This wasn't just a coincidence." I flopped back down on my bed. "What's your family like?"

"I have a lot of brothers and one sister," Fred replied and shrugged. "It's no picnic but it's not borning either. You?"

"I have a sister and a brother. My brother hates me, though."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm strange, I guess."

"_He's_ strange, he's the Muggle."

"Right."

Silence fell between us once more. Fred then suddenly snapped his fingers and jumped onto my bed so hard it startled me. I sat up and turned to look at him and saw an eerily huge smile on his face. "What?" I asked, even though I have a very strange feeling deep down that I was later going to regret asking such a simple question.

"I just got a _brilliant_ idea," he replied slowly.

I lifted my eyebrows. "Well, come on, out with it then."

"What if…on our break…we switch places?" Fred asked excitedly.

I blinked at him. "I don't follow," I replied.

"It's simple, Georgie," Fred said eagerly. "Once break arrives I'll go home to your parents and you go home to mine and then we'll come back here. No one will ever know."

"What about Charlie?"

"We can get him in on this too," Fred said with an impatient wave of his hand. "It's practically fool proof."

"I don't know…"

"Don't you want to meet my-_our_—family? Maybe you can find out why they split us up. Merlin knows Mum wouldn't tell me about this voluntarily. She thinks I'm up to something even when I'm sleeping."

"If I went…I'd have to act like you," I said slowly. "And…and you'd have to act like me."

"I don't think it'll be that hard," Fred commented. His head suddenly turned and his palm smacked against the little dresser by my bed. I jumped at the sound. Fred grinned triumphantly as he flicked the remains of a dead spider off of his finger.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be that hard," I muttered sarcastically.

* * *

**You can hate me all you want. Hate me because I was MIA. Hate me because of the length. Hate me for whatever, I don't care. I updated and I'm back.**

**~Crystal**


End file.
